In recent years, over-the-top devices have become a primary source for media presentation. Media delivered through over-the-top devices is accessed from Internet sources via Internet protocol (IP) communications. Over-the-top devices may be used by any users or households having Internet access. For example, users can use over-the-top devices to access live programming, video on demand services, user-generated media, and/or other types of media.